Darkened Skye The Red Potion
by Thoughtful Tikal
Summary: So Skye outstretched her right arm and noticed its dark scaly exterior. There was no telling how unattractive she looked in the face; seconds later, she discovered the green woman handing her a silver mirror for her to take and view her face.


On the grassy outskirts of Lynlora, dwentil rested or treaded over to a nearby river stream that flowed gently, so they could get a taste of its refreshing water.

Even with all of this going on, the wooly creatures still needed a guardian. And who better to call upon than Skye?

Seventeen years old. Five feet and four inches tall, tanned skin, blazing orange hair, and honey-brown eyes; could model some of Lynlora's hottest outfits if she wanted, but instead, babysitting a bunch of dwentil had been the only thing to keep her occupied. She didn't have parents to go to, because their whereabouts were unknown.

"If I have ta' keep these dwentil company for the rest of my life, then someone tell me where I dig up my grave." Sure, this was how Skye really felt. She didn't regret letting these words come from her lips in the least.

Who else could do what she was doing at the moment and continue on that way for the rest of their life?

All the while Skye pondered on this, one of the dwentils thought they could sneak off the designated property that it was supposed to stay on and roam free. Little did Skye know this sly idea of theirs.

It wasn't until she finished sighing and reopened her eyes that she noticed them begin to rush away.

"Hey, get back here! You're not supposed to leave this property," Skye insisted as she rose from the rock she were sitting on and started after the animal with her brown staff in hand.

Not for a second did it stop for her, or even look back. There was no time to be playing tag, but it ran deeper and deeper into the upcoming forest.

As the single dwentil entered, Skye kept on its tail, realizing just how much more difficult this chase would become when she finally entered the bushy area herself.

Not one animal with wool on its body was seen.

Great, now the owner of this creature would be pissed at Skye when she was only trying to retrieve it. Just what she'd need while she was already felt without a purpose in her life.

After letting out a frustrated grunt, Skye complained, "Stupid dwentil! If I ever get a new job, I'm not putting 'dealt with rebellious dwentils' on the resume." Saying these words wouldn't bring that sheep back. They could venture off to 'Dwentil Land' for all she cared.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this anymore."

Skye searched for the nearest object to sit on, and to her right found a tree stump. So she walked up to it and sat on its surface while laying her staff across her lap. Of course the young woman knew this stick was actually called a herding stick. But Skye… she was the type of person who preferred to call it staff; like a weapon that heroic adventurers battled with. It was names like these that Skye wished she could give herself. Better yet, she'd had dreams about journeying to different lands and fulfilling oracles.

These ideas were something that she was sure she wanted. Still, only one problem… Skye didn't know how to begin a quest of her own. Being born and raised inside an always peaceful region and never having left its borders could do that to an individual.

Everytime Skye thought about it, she became disappointed at herself.

"Well, Skye," the female rose from the stump with newfound confidence, "Looks like you're gonna have to look for a 'How To Be A Hero' manual."

All of a sudden, noises of bushes rustling overtook the atmosphere. Skye quickly put up her guard. It could've been that same dwentil, but Skye was smarter than that; besides, it was probably already in 'Dwentil Land' by now.

"Who's there?" Skye asked with a serious tone. The bush didn't move after that. "So you're just gonna hush after I said that? Well, I'll be the one to say hello."

And like so, Skye walked up to the bush and whacked it with all her might.

"Ow!"

To Skye's expectation yet surprise, a reddish-brown gargoyle crawled from inside and looked up to notice the astonished reaction from her face.

"A gargoyle? Why would anything like you be out here?"

"I know what you're thinkin'. I'm a gargoyle, so I should be back in the Necroth Realm or Ogmire City. But those places aren't so great like they used to be."

"Tell me about it. This place doesn't have much to offer either. But hey," Skye regained an desired question, "Think you could tell me where the best place to start a quest is?"

"A quest?"

Perfect. Just the sort of opportunity the gargoyle needed since he was already practically dying from boredom. Like Skye, his life hadn't had much pizzazz or excitement.

"I know where you can find a quest!" his tone developed a sense of eagerness, "But before we go exploring, we need to stock up."

"Stock up?"

"Yeah, you know... weapons, food, clothes, potions, maps. Without any of those, you're askin' for an early disaster."

"Gotcha'. So, where can we go to get all that stuff?"

"Well, since we're already in Lynlora, we could try their marketplace. Most of those merchants have connections with lots of different countries, so we're bound to find somethin'."

In her mind, Skye decided that she would take on this gargoyle's idea. Anything was better than herding dwentils. "For a gargoyle, you seem pretty saavy, don't you think?" the teenager began as she started walking with him flapping beside her.

"I have my sources. So now that we've worked something out, why don't we tell each other a little about ourselves?"

"The name's Skye and I'm not sure if I have anything else to add with that."

"Hm..." the gargoyle folded his arms, "Nothin' special or out of the ordinary at all?"

"Nope. Only that I've been a dwentil herder for my whole life, and I've never left this place."

Now things were getting somewhere.

"Ohh, is that right? Sounds like somethin' out of the ordinary and special to me."

"Maybe I should rephrase what I just said."

"No, I mean think about it. You've never seen what's outside of Lynlora. This is my first time in like three centuries that I've gotten to have a vacation. And you hate watching animals that only eat and-" words referring to 'doing a number two' came to mind, but the gargoyle wasn't sure if he wanted to gross out his new companion. "Well, you get the picture."

"So that makes both of us. What's your name?"

"Call me Draak."

* * *

><p>Lynlora's marketplace had been just like Draak described. On every table, there were dozens of trinkets and valuable collectibles. Anyone who carried money, this was the place for them to visit. But 'heroes-in-training'? Well... not... really.<p>

Draak was the most shocked to realize nothing he'd said to Skye laid on any of these tables; it had to all be a mistake.

"Draak..." Skye called his name while scanning the merchandise, "Why don't any of these merchants have what we're looking for?"

"Because..." Reason still in process. "Because we don't have anything to trade with them."

"Trade? Right!" Of course, trading was a action that all merchants in this village did. "Can't get anything if I don't bring anything."

"Well, lucky for you, I found this inside of a tree before we met," Draak revealed an emerald amulet tied to a golden chain and handed it to his human friend.

As it looked very gorgeous, the piece of jewelry also appeared as if someone had tried to remove the emerald.

"This should do for a trade," Skye replied as she started heading towards a nearby merchant. It was a male creature with beady green eyes, orange skin, and an elephant's trunk.

Like any other businessman, he was charismatic and insistent that Skye make a purchase by saying, "Welcome, take a look at my merchandise. Ever get tired of chopping your ingredients by hand? Well here, you can buy what's called the 'Blender Wizard', including a ninety-day guarantee if it breaks!"

If all this place sold was kitchen ware, then Skye wasn't sure if she wanted it to be her all-time resource. "Convincing offer, but cooking isn't exactly my calling. You sure you don't have anything for a 'hero-in-training'?

"Wel..." the merchant placed a bulky hand to his chin, "There is something that might help, but it's for emergency reasons only."

Drastic times called for drastic measures.

Skye had already readied herself with the words laying on her tongue. "I wonder what I'm gonna do with this necklace then."

"An emerald amulet!" the merchant thought with utter amazement.

"I can't possibly use it to go on a quest but perk up my appearance, and even that's not a lot." But Skye's point wouldn't end here. "Hey, Draak. What do you think I should do with this?"

The gargoyle wasn't paying attention, but eventually Skye turned her eyes towards his and gave a look that spoke, "Come on, I can't talk this guy into a trade with someone's help".

"Ohhhh, I get it," Draak finally realized.

"About time," Skye thought while she slapped herself in the forehead.

The merchant too was waiting for Draak to part his lips. So first, he cleared his throat, then explained, "Well, you could always take it to a factory and have them melt it into a horseshoe."

"No, no please! I'll make a transaction with you for that beautiful piece of jewelry. It's always what my wife's wanted, so please..." After giving this brief speech, the merchant reached for a secret compartment under his table and revealed a bottle of red liquid.

Skye became more and more curious as she stared at it.

"Here. This is potion that'll replenish your health whenever you become tired or weak." And so the deal was made perfectly.

While the merchant reached for his object and smiled with glee, Skye walked away with hers. As she studied it, it seemed to be nothing more than a bottle of plain red; and nothing more. "One item down, and three more to go," the girl thought out loud while staring at her newest possession.

"Oh that's right," Draak suddenly remembered, "This staff of yours can kick butt, I'm sure."

"We'll find out when the right time comes, I guess."

As the duo continued towards the village's exit, Draak all of a sudden noticed Skye pause her footsteps and drop to her knees, like she were in pain. "Hey, you okay there?" the gargoyle landed on the ground and stood in front of her, watching her struggle with getting back up to her feet.

All she could see now was black, and felt very lightheaded. Why this sudden burst of fatigue came over her she didn't know.

"Do you feel dizzy?" Draak queried with a concerned tone, "Can you see how many fingers I'm holdin' up?

"No, I can't see a thing right now..." she'd given up with trying to rise. "I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

Draak was sure he wanted a vacation, but not one where he'd have to put 'Dr.' in front of his name. Panicking, he thought, "Come on, Draak, think!"

After a few seconds the potion that he and her just obtained came to mind. "This isn't the right situation, but what else is there to do?"

He would have to be forgiven for this developed idea. She would have to accept his apology for pouring this potion inside her mouth and causing her to swallow it. She could understand very well that this was the only way of restoring her fatigue.

So as this motive had been decided, Skye happened to lose full consciousness and fall to the ground, now lying on her side.

As his motive had been decided, Skye happened to lose her consciousness and collapsed to the ground.

"Skye!"

There was no more time to waste.

Draak raised his companion up to lie on her back, then he reached for the potion from her loose grasp and quickly uncorked it. Next, he placed one clawed hand under her head to slightly tilt it upward.

For a human girl, her hair was pretty soft; not to mention… when he could see her up close, her skin was smooth and unblemished. Just why had this came to mind though?

Without further ado, the gargoyle slowly poured the bottled content into Skye's mouth and prayed that she not choke. Just in the nick of time had it occurred to Draak that something like this potion were rare, so he made sure not to let all of its liquid stream inside her mouth. A few seconds seemed like enough time for it to take effect.

Draak placed the cork back on the bottle, and sooner than expected, he noticed his friend begin to move her fingers. Then a low moan escaped her lips.

"Alright, the potion did its magic!" Draak affirmed to himself with relief.

The situation went so far so good. So why without realizing had Skye begun to morph into a different creature before Draak's very eyes? Maybe he just needed to check, or Skye was actually turning into a… gargoyle.

Logically, the whole idea was bizarre, unrealistic, and plain outrageous. Out of all creatures, a gargoyle seemed the most unlikely. On the other hand, it wasn't something Skye would be pleased to see.

So much for that planned adventurous quest of hers.

Her skin had been the same color as Draak's scales, she had the same pointed claws and horns, was the exact size in body, and would probably be seen holding the same pupil color once she lifted her eyelids.

Skye eventually woke up; rising to sit up, next asking in a weak tone, "Tell me I didn't pass out just now."

"Well, you did, but everything's alright," Draak assured with nervousness in his voice.

"Then what's with the scary attitude all of a sudden?"

"Oh, it's nothin'. Just anxious about the quest we're gonna start. B-but you know what? Somethin' tells me we should probably go on a tour first."

"A tour? Doesn't a 'quest' pretty much mean that?"

"No, no of course not! A tour is different cus' you don't need so much luggage."

In the end, Skye couldn't see herself buying anything the male gargoyle had said just now. It hadn't been too long ago that he was acting normal. But now… now it was as if something were bothering the little guy.

"I get the feeling you're hiding something from me," the new gargoyle crossed her arms.

Now Draak was in the corner, defenseless and without a means of verbal escape.

He gulped in fear and responded, "Well-"

"Oh my! Now this isn't something you see everyday."

Draak and Skye both turned around to find that these words had came from an elderly woman with bold green skin and shell occupying her back. They couldn't find the right words to say. Skye didn't understand why the elder had given a comment like this. Hadn't she seen a human and gargoyle before?

Before she could part her lips to speak however, the shelled woman queried, "What are two gargoyles like yourselves doing out here?"

Two…? Skye didn't remember seeing any creature besides Draak popping out of those bushes from earlier. And there was no way possible that she could be like him.

"Well, it was nice meetin' you, mam', but my friend and I are in a hurry," Draak took a hold of Skye's hand, "So if you don't mind-"

"Hold your horses, Draak!" Skye snatched her arm away, leaving Draak in a pool of sheer astonishment. Whatever the elder's phrase had meant, Skye was going to figure it out.

"What do you mean when you say 'two gargoyles'?"

"Just as I see it." The green woman was beginning to grow very puzzled by this situation. Clearly these creatures were what they were, and nothing else; their horns and wings were more than enough to prove it.

With that given response, Skye had no choice but to think more into the elder's words. She didn't look like the sort of person who would lie about anything. So Skye outstretched her right arm and noticed its dark scaly exterior. There was no telling how unattractive she looked in the face; seconds later, she discovered the green woman handing her a silver mirror for her to take and view her face.

Just what she hadn't expected or even wanted.

The young girl carried beady honey-brown eyes, smooth white horns jutting out on both top sides of her head, and gargoyle wings attached to her back.

Meanwhile, Draak had readied himself for whatever she'd do to release her anger. He watched her first gasp with complete shock, then being absent-minded let the mirror slip from her fingers. It made a noise when it touched the grassy floor, but luckily didn't shatter into pieces.

"It's true… I really am a gargoyle! Draak!"

The next thing he knew, she'd tackled him to the ground and was pinning him down like glue to paper.

"Woah, woah woah! Hold on a sec'!" Draak raised his arms in a pleading manner, "Gimme' like five minutes and I'll tell you what happened."

"Ten seconds sounds better!"

"Okay, then could you get off me first?" Draak had been surprised to realize that even girls were packed with fierceness, a good example being how Skye just pinned him down.

"Now start talking," Skye crossed her arms as Draak was rising to his feet.

The shelled elder also waited for an explanation.

"Well… my only guess is that red potion we got at the marketplace. You passed out so I thought it would do the trick and get you back on your feet."

"I don't see why it couldn't have been that. Our marketplace sells only creature magic," the elder interjected.

Draak suddenly received an angry glare from Skye.

"Well, how's that for a catch? Guess your sources weren't all that savvy on merchandise after all, Draak!"

As she thought about it now, Skye could see what sort of complication she'd gotten herself into. Talking to a stranger was the first huge mistake in itself. For all she knew, Draak could've been some nobody who wanted a gargoyle girlfriend and used her as the test subject.

"In the meantime, I will do what I can to look for a remedy," announced the green woman.

"And you are…?"

"My name is Gannish, elder and wise woman of this village."

"Elder I get, but 'wise woman'? That's new."

"Yes, I know it seems out of the ordinary, but it has a nice ring to it," Gannish chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>After giving her farewell to Gannish, Skye left the village with an unknown destination. Now that she was a gargoyle and not human anymore, she wasn't sure on what to do. There wasn't a high chance that she could still go on her proclaimed adventure while now a whole different species.<p>

And to think this day of hers took a turn for the worst because she talked to a gargoyle.

She walked across the plains since she of course wasn't an expert on flying with wings.

The sun's rays would've poked through the trees' thick leaves, but a group of clouds rolled in and covered it. When conditions got like this, Skye could only think of one thing.

"Couldn't there be another day for Mother Nature to bring her rain? It won't help any when I've just been transformed by a magical creature drink."

If rain showered on the area, she'd get all wet, then have to look for shelter; when already she had a huge dilemma too heavy for a giant to hold.


End file.
